Theo Martin
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ' Jungle Fury Yellow' |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Jungle Master Mode Yellow |label = Jungle Fury Blue |label2 = Jungle Master Blue |shadeofcolor = blue }} "With the stealth of a jaguar~Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" "With the stealth of a jaguar full fury~Jungle Master Blue Ranger!" Theo Martin is the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger of the Jungle Fury Rangers. He is retroactively referred to as Blue Jungle Fury Ranger - a variation of his in-show label. Biography A straight-laced, private school conformist who never wants to get into trouble or break the rules, he is not necessarily a nerd, but he is smart, strong, and a good fighter, and he sometimes gets frustrated by Lily's free spirit. Theo Martin has a twin brother named Luen Martin (this character was the second identical twin brother of a Power Ranger after that of Red Dino Thunder Ranger Conner, who made a last minute cameo appearance at the finale of Ninja Storm) that enjoys going on adventures. Despite his intelligence, Theo is slightly selfish and needs to learn teamwork. It is revealed that he has secret feelings for Lily as he tries confessing them to her on a few occasions. It was also hinted that Lily might have been waiting for him to ask her out for a while. In the final episode, he and Lily finally go out together. Like his fellow Rangers, Theo also passes his master test and gets a Pai Zhuq Master Tattoo. His weapons are the Jungle Tonfa and his animal spirit is the Jaguar. Super Megaforce Theo and the other Jungle Fury Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Jungle Fury Blue Ranger - Jungle Master Mode= Achieved after he faced his fear and passed his test given to him by Master Lope in Ghost of a Chance. Zords *Jaguar Animal Spirit - Theo's primary animal spirit. *Bat Animal Spirit *Antelope Animal Spirit Arsenal *Solar Morpher *Tiger Battle Claws *Jungle Tonfa *Jungle Fan - Given to him by Master Swoop in The Blind Leading the Blind. *Claw Booster }} Ranger Key The Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Key is Theo's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) who uses it to fight as Jungle Fury Blue Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Jake) became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Turtlelini. Family *Luen Martin - Twin Brother Notes *From 2008 to 2010, the Blue Jungle Fury Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney MGM Studios. *Theo's "Jaguar Technique" is based on Pigua Quan with an emphasis on grace and style. *He is the first Ranger to have a Jaguar motif. His action figure labels him as Jaguar Ranger to reflect this. *Theo is the shortest of the Jungle Fury Rangers, while ironically, his Sentai counterpart is the tallest of the team. This means that Theo appears to grow taller whenever he morphs. *Theo is the second Ranger in the series to have a twin, the first being Conner McKnight. Appearances ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References ru:Тео Мартин Category:Jungle Fury Category:Blue Ranger Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Order of the Claw Category:PR Youngest Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa